


Gossip

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Brother Jeremiah returns from the 'wedding', he has lots to tell his fellow Silent Brothers. Especially Brother Zachariah.





	Gossip

Brother Zachariah had spent a fair amount of time around Magnus Bane. Mainly when he was still a Shadowhunter, but there had been several interactions since Jem Carstairs had become Brother Zachariah. He’d kept up with the descendants of his close friends and family over the years but didn’t know much about their personal lives. Imagine his surprise when Brother Jeremiah returned from a wedding with big news.

“Brothers, you will not believe what just happened. It was the best thing ever! Nothing like it has ever happened before and I doubt it ever will again.” He began. Brother Zachariah continued with what he was doing, not having any interest in engaging in gossip. “Zachariah, you will want to hear this story. It’s about the Lightwood wedding, if you can call it a wedding.”

“Is there any particular reason that you are reluctant to call it a wedding? Or is that the whole point of this story?” Zachariah asked, wanting to get on with his work.

“Alec Lightwood didn’t get married because Magnus Bane crashed the wedding. Turns out, the High Warlock of Brooklyn has a thing for the Lightwood boy. Lightwood left his fiancée at the altar and kissed Bane instead! In front of all the emissaries from the Clave. It was the best thing I’ve ever seen!” Brother Jeremiah gushed.

Now Brother Zachariah understood why he ‘needed’ to hear the story. Brother Zachariah had never seen such chaos in the City of Bones. Everyone had something to say, they were mainly envious that Brother Jeremiah got to attend the ‘wedding’ of the century.

* * *

 

It had been a long day and Magnus was relieved to finally get home. He’d done it. He’d fought for what he’d wanted and he’d won. Magnus couldn’t believe it. This never happened. After entering the loft, he was surprised to get a fire message.

_Magnus,_

_I heard about the wedding. I thought all Lightwood’s looked the same to you? I hope he brings you all the happiness and love that you deserve._

_Jem._


End file.
